jessica or Amanda
by justhappen
Summary: the rewriten version. nineteen years ago Lee lost the love of his life. nineteen years later has he found her or someone who looks like her.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I delete the story well because. I had a whole other way I was going to write this, but it seemed to take a life of it's own, and I didn't really care for it, so I'm going to wrote it the way. I should have in the first place. I hope it's better.

The sun peaked just above the morning clouds. A light dew had fall over night, and glistened in the light. Down in the valley beautiful wild horse ran free. A few miles down a long dirt road. Was a very beautiful old cabin style house, but this house was not lived in. There was another home a few miles back in the woods that Lee lived in. The house up the road Lee had built for Amanda. A home she never got to live in.

After Amanda's death Lee just couldn't live in the house, but he couldn't tear it down either, so it was left to fall down. In the years since Amanda death. Lee life had changed. He was no longer the Lee that people who had once know. The Lee that chased after every women in the world. Amanda had changed him. No it was he that wanted to change for his Amanda.

He had never wanted anything until he found Amanda, he had it all. A loving wife, two step-son and mother-in-law what could a man ask for. But sadly that all changed that night nineteen years on a rain slick highway. A drunk driver crossed the medium hiting Amanda head on.

It's was Billy who had brought Lee the news that She had been killed. Lee remember that night like it was yesterday. She had told him that morning he was going to be a daddy. He couldn't believe it he was going to be daddy. That night they lay in bed in the after glow of their love making. Trying to come up with way's of telling their family the whole story. A little while later she said that she had to go home, but couldn't wait until tomorrow they would finally be together in their home, But sadly in just a few short hours later that dream was never realized.

After Amanda death Lee told Dotty and the boys the whole truth. About IFF, him and Amanda wedding, and the baby. They all where mad at him for never telling the truth about him and Amanda, It was Dotty who had been the first to forgive him. The boys took a little while longer, but in time they to came to forgive him. As time went on the boys grow up and moved away. Dotty had met a really nice man. Who she just a few short years later married and moved to California.

Amanda would have been proud of her boys. Jamie was now and doctor and lived in New York. He wasn't married, but he did have someone special in his life and Lee know that it won't be long before they heard wedding bells. Phillip was a lawyer just like Joe, who sadly had passed a few months after Amanda. Phillip was Married and had two small boy's, and one on the way. Lee had always thought that Amanda would have made an amazing grandmother.

As for Lee after her death things just never was the same. He no longer cared about the spy business his heart just wasn't in it. Just a few short months later Lee quit. Billy had tried to talk him out of it, but he know that Lee just didn't have the heart for it anymore. Lee had tried to move on, but no matter where he turned there seemed to be Amanda. He know that there had to be a way to move on. So he toke a trip to Florida.

On his second night in Florida. He had met a very beautiful women named Lisa.

It wasn't love at first sight, but he did find her very beautiful. Lee stayed for two months in Florida the whole time he spent with her. Sharing dinner, talking, laughing. Then one night as they walked down the beach arm in arm. They stop to look at the sunset. Lisa stood on her toes and kissed Lee. Who had respond to the kiss until he realized what was happening.

He had pulled away from her, and turned and walked away. Leaving a very hurt Lisa to wonder what had just happen. For three days he didn't see her. Then on the fourth day he found her and explain to her why he pulled away.

On that day Lee Stetson moved on with his life. He and Lisa where married six months later. Three years after that their daughter Hannah was born. The day Hannah was born had been the best day of lee's life, but his happiness had been cut short. Sadly Hannah had became sick and died.

His marriage to Lisa just started to fall a part. Neither know how to fix it. They did stay married hoping out hope that they could work things out. But sadly two years ago he came home to find Lisa gone. And note that said that she loved him, but she just couldn't be with him any longer.

Yes a lot had happen in the last nineteen years, some good and some bad, but throw it all Lee never gave up. He finish his morning coffee, and started to head to the barn when the phone rang. Lee headed in the house to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lee entered the house to answer the phone. He wonder to himself who could be on the phone at that time of the morning. He know of just one person it could be. And if it was him Lee was about to give him an ear full. John Davidson his only neighbor who lived five miles further back in the woods.

From day one it seemed that Davidson had it out for him. He had gone as fare as trying to stop Lee from building on his own land. It seemed no matter what Lee did Davidson wanted to fight, so one day Lee called him out he had enough, but Davidson had been to chicken to face Lee. He was all talk and no bite,

but that didn't stop him from calling to complain about the smallest thing he could find. Like the time he called to complain that Lee's dog was staring at him throw the fence. There where day's that Lee Just wished that Davidson would crawl under a rock and died, but Lee would never get that lucky.

Lee answered the phone, and was about to tell Davidson just what he thought of him this morning. When he realized that the person on the phone was not Davidson at all but Francine. He smiled to himself he hadn't talked to her in what seemed like ages. Well not since she and Beaman moved to Texas about five years ago.

He smiled to himself the women on the phone wasn't the Francine he know ages ago. There was a time she had said she would never settle. No matter who the guy was nope that kind of life just wasn't for her. That was until she met Beaman. now Francine had done all she could to deny that she had feeling for him. which remind Lee of how he tried to deny his feelings for Amanda. Thank god he came around.

Amanda was the first to see a spark between Francine and Beaman. She always said that Francine protested to much. That she really like Beaman and just need to stop running. She had also said that it was really fun when one stops running. If Lee know what she meant as she had always said it with a wink. But sadly They didn't start to realize their feelings for each until after Amanda death that's when Francine realized that someone you loved could be here today and gone tomorrow. A year to the day Beaman asked her to marry him and she said yes.

Lee was brought out of his thought by Francine voice. Who just happen to be calling to find out if they where still on for the fourth of July which was only 5 days away. Lee said he had everything ready for her and Beaman. Francine said ok , but she had a surprise for him, so he need to get his other guests rooms ready. What kind of surprise He asked. But Francine said that she won't tell him that he would just have to see when she got there. She said goodbye and hung up.

Lee hung the phone up and started out the back door to the barn. The whole way he wonder just what his surprise was.

Toronto Canada

Jessica Michael's set in the airport café. Her husband David had go off to buy their airplane tickets. In five days it would be their fifteenth wedding anniversary, and David had said he was taking her somewhere very special. She had tried to get him to tell her where they were going but he wont give it up.

There was a time long ago when no one, thought Jessica would even make it to see her own birthday. That day twelve years ago had change her life forever. It was a day like any other day, all expect it was their wedding anniversary. Jessica had gone shopping to buy David a special gift. As she came out of the store and started to cross the road a car came out of no where hitting her and sending her flying throw the air.

She had been rushed to the Toronto hospital in very serious condition. When David had arrived the doctors told him there wasn't much they could do. She had to many internal injuries, blood on the brain, Her back was broken in three place, and she was in deep coma one that they were sure she would never wake from.

But won't it he told the doctors that he know his wife, and she was a fighter, and there was just no way he was giving up, and he wasn't leaving. And he didn't David set there for day's, weeks and months. There had been a day when the doctors to David that he had to pull the plug there has been no brain activated. Again David had said no he wasn't giving up on her.

5 months to the day of the accident Jessica woke up, But had no memory of Her life or David. But even then he didn't leave her side. Slow her memories of their life together came back to her, but sadly the memories of her family and childhood where lost forever. And doctors said she would never walk again she provided them wrong. Just three weeks later she moved her right foot. With then months Jessica was up walking around. The doctor said that it was a miracle that she was alive, let along that she was up walking. David had agreed yes it was a miracle, but also her well to live that pulled her throw.

The memories of her life before David never did reappear. which she know that it broke her parents heart's every time she saw them and had no memory of them. Because of the accident Jessica was left with a limp in her right leg and a scar that ran from her forehead to the bottom of her ear. Other then that nothing else was wrong no brain damage like the doctor said she would have.

Jessica was brought out of her thoughts by a strong pair of arms that want around her shoulders. She turned around into the wanting arm's of her husband, who gave her a big kiss and then said it was time to go. Their plane was ready to leave. She again tried to get him to tell where they were going, but again he wont say. All he said was that she was going to love it. Then gave her a kiss and a wink. Grabbed her hand and the two walked off to their plane.


End file.
